


Sleepy Words

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Just a cold night in which two boys cuddle.





	Sleepy Words

A cold night, one bed, and two boys.

Keito had convinced Shu to stay over (while trying to not make it obvious he wanted to cuddle but failing), both of them getting into bed as soon as possible, sharing their warmth in a soft embrace. Shu was already extremely embarrassed since the moment he got in the same bed as Keito, and he’s pretty sure the other would be too-- if it wasn’t for the fact that he was sleepy.

The pink haired man closed his eyes in hopes he’d be able to fall asleep, not wanting to have to bear with the cold anymore and with how hot his cheeks felt. He finally felt himself drifting off to sleep, and as soon as he let out a quiet sigh, losing consciousness, he felt Keito let out a small, soft noise, nuzzling his face into Shu’s shoulder, waking him up. “S...Syuu….” was everything he heard come out from his boyfriend’s half-parted lips, making those twisted, warm and new feelings he had been getting recently pop back into him. Keito pressed himself closer to him, searching for more warmth, looking uncharacteristically adorable, everything Shu was able to do being tighten the hug, letting the other do as he pleases.

He.. He called him “Syuu”, didn’t he? Shu’s face felt hot again as he remembered how soft and sleepy Keito looked and acted like. It was just a simple mistake, but hearing him say his name so cutely… It was the only thing he’d be able to dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL ELUX'S FAULT. BC THEY TYPOED SHU INTO SYUU AND THEN I


End file.
